esos ojos rojos
by elsa him y elisa him
Summary: rojos como la sangre rojos como el atardecer
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Si mi inspiración no se acabara muajajaja

Elisa: es enserio ¬.¬

Yo: si muajaja

Elisa: mejor cállate y comienza la historia

Yo: "mejor cállate y comienza la historia" amargada eso es lo que eres

Elisa: si tu no lo ases yo si permiso

Yo: no espe

Elisa: advertencia este es un one-shot si quieren que mi hermana siga dejen un review ;)

Yo: elisa compórtate

ESOS OJOS ROJOS

Esos ojos

Ojos color rojo

Rojo como la sangre misma

Ojos que para algunos son como ver al diablo mismo

Para mi esos ojos son como una fogata

Una fogata bajo las estrellas mismas

Siempre que cierro mis ojos

Los veo

Los veo observarme desde la oscuridad

Y cuando los vuelvo a abrir ya no están

Para algunos soñar con esos ojos son como ver el infierno mismo

Para mi soñar con esos ojos rojos

Me siento en el cielo

Algunos me dicen loca por amar a un simple sueño

Yo dijo que ellos son los locos por no saber qué es lo que se siente ser visitada por esos hermosos ojos color rojo

Rojo como la sangre

Rojo como un rubí

Rojo como un atardecer

Rojo y solo rojo

Mis padres dicen que si sigo soñando con esos ojos rojos

Me llevaran con un loquero

O como ellos lo llaman un psicólogo

Cuando iba en el carro veía a la ventana el hermoso atardecer color rojo como sus ojos

Cuando llegamos la recepcionista me dejo pasar

Pero solo a mi

Que alivio no tolero que mis padres me traten de rara solo por soñar con esos ojos de color rojo

Al entrar veo a un pelirrojo siendo atendido por el psicólogo es te me daba la espalda parecía de 14 años al igual que yo

El chico me voltea ver

Y yo solo me quedo sorprendida

Tus ojos-dijo yo sin ningún rodeo

El psicólogo nos dejó en la habitación para que habláramos ajusto

O eso creo que dijo no se ni lo que dijo

Por estar observando al chico

Una vez se fue

Tus ojos- volví a repetir

Son raros lo se- dice el con la cabeza abajo

Yo me acerco a el y pongo una mano en su barbilla

No, son rojos- dijo de nuevo sin rodeos

Me alego y el sonríe

Si son rojos como la sangre- dice el

Son rojos como un rubí


	2. Chapter 2 esos ojos rosas

Elisa: elsa donde estas

No escucha nada

Elisa: ELSA MALDITA DONDE ESTAS

Se apagan las luces

Elisa: ee-lllss-aa ayuda eelsa t-tengo m-m-miedo

Se prende la luz en un solo lugar mostrando una cabellera azulada con pequeños mechones blancos

Elisa: ahhh elsa hay estas

Elisa se acerca a la "Elsa" cuando le toca el hombro "Elsa" se gira mostrando su cara

Elisa se queda pálida al ver que " su hermana" en realidad no era su hermana esta chica tenía la piel más blanca más que butch sus labios igual de pálidos sus ojos estaban cerrados dándole un toque más terrorífico

Elisa: qui-qui-eee-n e-rrr-es tuuu

La chica extraña abre los ojos mostrando que NO tiene ojos y de sus huecos salía sangre

Chica extraña: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (hagan de cuanta que es un grito porfis )

Elisa: AHHHHHHHHHHH- sale corriendo

Yo: jajajajajaja Elisa tranquila –dijo acercándome –jajaja solo es un muñeco jajaja

Se prenden las luces mostrando que efectivamente era una muñeca

Elisa: muerta del susto- me me las p-pagaras m maldita

Yo: mientras que mi querida hermanita se cambia de pantalones-mirada asesina de Elisa- e decidido que continuare con esos ojos rojos pero de modo diferente cada capítulo se referirá a diferentes chicas y chicos por ejemplo la otra vez fue de momoko hoy será de brick mañana de miyako y así

Elisa: ya recuperada del susto xD – quiero ver que lo intentes porque eso suena difícil

Yo: quieres que saque de nuevo al muñeco-mirada seriamente penetrante

Elisa: no-no po-por favor no- asustada de nuevo

Yo: muy bien hay que empezar de una vez no

Aclaraciones: Damashita ppgz no me pertenece si fuera a si los chicos fueran los héroes y las chicas las villanas :3

Esos ojos rosas

Esos ojos

Ojos color rosas

Como una flor apunto de florecer

Rosa como un chicle

Rosa y solo rosa

Mi hermano me dice que debo de dejar de soñar con eso

Ellos no entienden

Que esos ojos rosas son únicos

Son hermosos no como los míos

Rojos

Rojos color de la sangre misma

No son como los de ella

Que son de un rosa hermoso

Como las rosas rosas

Ella es el color de algo hermoso

Yo soy el color de algo que te da miedo perder por completo

Soy como un diablo

Y no solo soy yo el quien lo dice

Las personas por las calles me ven raro

Pero eso no es importante ahora

De que les hablaba a si de mi linda chicas de ojos rosas

Ella al cerrar mis ojos

Aparece

Cuando los abro desaparece

Mi hermano dice que ya estoy loco

Loco el que no sabe cómo se siente ser visitado

Por esos hermosos ojos rosas

Mi hermano ya harto me mete al carro y me lleva con un loquero

O como el le dice un psicólogo

Mientras salíamos del hermoso prado donde vivíamos

Pude ver unas cuantas rosas rosas

Como sus ojos

Cuando entre mi hermano no quiso entrar con migo

Me da igual

Un hombre de unos 30 años me hace un par de preguntas las cuales yo no contesto

El hombre rendido me deja de as er preguntas

Hay es cuando oigo la puerta abrirse

El hombre deja pasar a una tal akatsusumi

De un momento a otro la chica que acaba de hablar me mira

¿Como lose si estoy de espaldas?

Simple siento su mirada

Ella me mira a los ojos dejándome sorprendido

Sus ojos

El hombre Dice algo que no entiendo muy bien por ver los ojos de la chica

Ella me dice

Tus ojos-dice ella maravillada

Son raros lose-de un momento a otro mi felicidad se va y agacho mi mirar ( yo: hey eso rimo Elisa: calla te elsa)

Siento como me toma de mi mentón

No son rojos-dice la chica

Rojos como la sangre- le dijo sonriendo

Rojos como el atardecer- me dice

Yo no me quedo atrás y me levanto de la silla donde estaba

Tus ojos- repito

Son raros lose-dice con burla en su voz

La tomo de la cintura

No, son rosas-digo para acercarme mas

Puedo sentir su respiración chocar con la mía

Rosas como un chicle viejo- me rio a lo bajo y junto su frente con la mia

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy una cabeza mas alto que ella

Son rosas como las rosas- y la beso un lindo primer beso

Yo: uuuffff termine

Elisa: si parecías un león enjaulado pensando

Yo: cállate o esta bes si saco el muñeco

Elisa: ya me callo pues

Yo: uufff –se desploma en la silla de la notbook- enserio intente hallar algo insultante del color rosa no es fácil

Elisa: ahora imaginarte para el color azul

Yo: ahhhhhh en que me eh metido

Elisa: mientras mi hermana se lamenta yo me despido yo soy Elisa him

Yo: le quita la cámara- y yo elsa him


	3. Chapter 3 esos ojos azules

Elisa: hola como están yo bien y si se preguntan donde esta elsa pueees digamos que no puede hablar ~_~

vemos a la pobre elsa amarrada a una silla con ¿una ret de electrochoques?

yo: mjmnvuenusnvudu

Elisa: que dices elsa que quieres que yo escriba este episodio con orgullo hermana :D

Yo: anvhsnvnNANVNJUDNOSNFIF

Elisa: si tranquila agradeceré a la gentecilla de fanfiction -3-

Hikari Lin: te comprendo VIVAN LOS ROJOS jejeje y no te preocupes yo también era tímida y segunda es que soy toda una poeta *o* gracias por verlo

Yo: mentirosa yo escribí el primer y segundo capi

Elisa: como te libraste o_O

Yo: asi mira te encello

la mete en un armario

yo: ya sin la molestia de mi hermana continuemos *v*

Moly RQ: gracias por el cumplido

PowerYuli5: por dios no puedo creer que a ti te gustara eres una de mis autoras favoritas y a qui tienes tu continuación a si que NO A ELMO NO EL ES MAAAAAALO ME A Ruino LA INFANCIA

.schreve: gracias por el cumplido

yo: sin mas que decir continuemos con la historia y esta ves le toco a

saca un papelito de un sombrero

yo: oohhhh primero es nuestro pequeño boomercito

OJOS AZULES

esos ojos

esos ojos azules

azules como el cielo mismo

como un hermoso estanque

azul y solo azul

son como las rosas azules que están cerca de mi casa

mi madre dice que es normal que sueñe con esos ojos

dice que tal ves el destino quiera que conozca a esta extraña de ojos azules

cuando cierro mis ojos

y la veo sus hermosos ojos

pero cuando despierto

ya no esta la bella chica de ojos azules

cuando estaba en el parque muchas chicas se me acercaba

pero ninguna era mi linda chica oji-azul

cuando una burbuja exploto en mi nariz

subí mi vista y fue cuando la vi

su hermosa cabellera rubia + sus hermosos ojos azules

la asían ver como un ángel

mi ángel

no se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos mirando cuando su voz me despertó

hola- me dice con su hermosa voz

yo me quedo como un idiota asta que le respondo

h-hola- y hay es cuando me doy un puñetazo mental mas idiota no puedo ser

jiji hola mi nombre es miyako- dice mi bello angel ahora de nombre miyako

tus ojos- dije sin darme cuanta y me tape la cara con mis manos

son azules- dice ella bajando la mirada

son hermosos cual estanque- dije para que no este triste

jejeje gracias y cual es tu nombre- dice la bella chica que tengo enfrente

soy boomer, boomer him- dije con un sonrojo

por que lo se? es que siento mi cara arder ñ.ñ

quieres soplar burbujas con migo-dice y yo sonrio como respuesta

desde esa tarde no puedo estar sin ella a mi lado

parece que mi madre tenia razón el destino si existe

y soy la prueba viviente de eso

Yo: listo termine tal ves mas al rato suba el de miya-chan y luego el de los verdes adiooos me despido yo soy elsa him

desde el armario

elisa: y yo soy elisa him¡

yo: jajajaja adiós las quielo


	4. Chapter 4 esos ojos azules 2

**Yo: hola gentecilla de fanfiction aquí elsa him reportándose para el siguiente capitulo de**

 **Elisa: esos ojos rojos**

 **Yo: y para este capitulo decidi poner algo que me paso hoy en el regreso a clases**

 **Elisa: elsa es vieja elsa es vieja**

 **Yo: cállate hum como decía decidí darle un día de mi vida a miya-chan**

 **elisa: y para eso tienen que poner la canción de destinados de alex ubago**

 **yo: pero tendrán que ponerla cuando le digamos**

 **ESOS OJOS AZULES**

 **esos ojos**

 **esos ojos azules**

 **me quede viendo asía la ventana que daba a fuera de el salón de clases**

 **me agravada ver los charcos afuera de mi salón eran hermosos tenia tantas ganas de brincar arriba de ellos como lo asía de chiquita**

 **me voltee al ver que mi maestra me llamaba yo con mi cabeza gacha para pedir perdón cuando la maestra se voltio le eche un vistazo a mis compañeros**

 **una chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rosas tomaba apuntes**

 **otra chica de cabellos azabaches dibujaba unos ojos de un color verde muy hermosos**

 **y como si fuera magia baje mi mirada para toparme en mi cuaderno un dibujo de unos ojos azules**

 **AHORA PONER LA CANCIÓN**

 **me que de mirándolos como si ellos me miraban a mi aunque devo estar loca**

 **sentí como todos se levantaban**

 **y tenia tanta ganas de ir asea el parque a soplar burbujas como antes**

 **y de nuevo vi el dibujo que tenia en las manos sentía tanta curiosidad de saber quien era el**

 **por un momento cerré mis ojos**

 **y lo vi a un extraño de ojos azules**

 **me asuste así que**

 **abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba me sentia tan asustada pero a la ves sentía un calor extraño dentro de mi**

 **llegue al parque y me puse a soplar burbujas asta que lo vi**

 **una de mis burbujas le reventó en la cara**

 **vi su cara de confucion así que me acerque**

 **hola-dije algo sonrojada el era muy guapo**

 **el se quedo mirándome y extrañamente no me sentía incomoda con si mirar**

 **h-hola-se veía tan lindo con su sonrojo**

 **soy miyako y tu-dije para poder entablar una conversación**

 **soy boomer, boomer him- se levanto y yo me asuste de que se aya aburrido con migo**

 **tus ojos- me dijo el y yo con la cara gacha le dije**

 **son azules-el me levanto la barbiya topando me con esos ojos azules**

 **azules como un estanque- pude ver su sonrojo**

 **me aserque a el y le di un beso en su nariz**

 **jeje gracias quieres aser burbujas con migo-dije con una sonrisa y el me la correspondió**

 **claro- me dice para luego los dos ir asia la colina para soplar burbujas**

 **desde ese momento nos hemos vuelto inseparables**

 **y por primera ves siento que el destino de verdad existe**

* * *

 **Yo: por fin termine**

 **elisa: solo faltan los verdes**

 **Yo: siiii después de los rojos son mi pareja favorita**

 **elisa: me despido soy elisa him y llámeme chicos**

 **yo: le arrebato la camara- y yo soy elsa him y nos vemos luego**


	5. Chapter 5 esos ojos verdes

**yo:eh vuelto**

 **elisa: que creían "ya nos libramos de estas malas escritoras"**

 **yo: nunca se libraran de nosotras muajajaja**

 **elisa: pero a lo que venimos es a escribir a si que**

 **yo: es hora de sombrero! *O***

 **elisa: tu y tu sombrero -.-u**

 **yo: ignora a elisa olímpicamente-yo y mi sombrero vamos a sacar el nombre de uno de los verdes**

 **elisa: y que esperas saca el maldito papel de una ves =.=**

 **yo: ahí pero que impaciente- mete la mano al sombrero y saca un papelito de color verde-y el elegido es**

 **elisa: le arrebata el papel- KAORU**

 **yo: oye! yo lo quería decir -3-**

 **elisa: pues te aguantas**

 **ESOS OJOS VERDES**

esos ojos

esos ojos de color verde

verde como el mas oscuro bosque

verde y solo verde

cuando cierro mis ojos esta hay viéndome

pero cuando los abro ya no están

cuando le dije esto a mi padre me dijo loca

loca yo

puede ser posible o que solo son pesadillas por ver tantas películas de terror

así que decidí dejar ya eso de estar buscando

ya no lo eh vuelto a soñar

y eso me alivia

pero por que siento este vació en mi pecho

decidí ir a la cancha de fut a meter un par de goles

y no es por presumir pero soy la mejor en lo que hago

me deje caer cansada al césped falso de la cancha necesitaba agua

pero no traje

cuando unas gotas de lo que parecía agua me cayo a la frente y me levante

y hay fue cuando mi mundo dio una vuelta de 380 grados

hay estaba el con un mechón de su pelo cubriendo uno de sus ojos

su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes

sus ojos verdes

vas a tomar el agua si o no-me dijo con su bella vos de hombre

pero claro que no tal ves es de la llave-claro es guapo pero tengo dignidad ( **yo: ORGULLOSA elisa: xD jajaja)**

oye solo tomala y callate- dijo arrogando mela a la cara y obvio la cache

y se fue como quisiera que se ubiera quedado un poco mas

 **yo: teeeeeermine**

 **elisa: siiiii terminamos yea**

 **yo: jajaja si pero en fin asta mas tarde chabales ;)**


End file.
